Thawing Accommodation
by Critterz11
Summary: Shouto Todoroki has had enough with dealing with his father's arrogance and self-absorbed ideas of molding him into a "perfect" hero, especially when he gets grounded just for opening up on his own social manner. Running away from his old home, he seeks to speak to his closest friend, Izuku Midoriya for some support and consolation. Platonic TodoDeku.
1. Prologue: The Last Straw

Shouto felt aggravated, irritated for the final time. His father had gone too far this time with his new manner of "discipline". The fiery old hothead himself nearly exploded with fury when he had discovered Shouto had been passing up training time to go out and socialize with friends, of which his father saw as nothing more than "competition" in his plan to mold Shouto into the perfectly-blended hero of fire and ice.

When he spoke his mind with a calm demeanor about how these people, who he truly did see as his friends; weren't an obstacle but helped him build on his own social confidence when out in the world. Of course his father was so stuck-up and inflexible to such an idea he felt the best thing was grounding his son to his room was going to put a stop to it.

Taking a deep, but irritated breath Shouto began to search through his closet for some clothes and equipment to pack up in the suitcase he had rolled out. "If that guy thinks he can restrain me from being sociable and willing to accept other people, then I've had it. His pathetic hopes and dreams for seeing me as a further replacement in becoming an overpowered, envious hothead are to be crushed beneath my icy benevolence. Mom was right, Fuyumi-chan...I'm old and mature enough to stand up for what I feel and my own opinions." Taking a calm breath, Todoroki began to pack up everything and head for the window. He stopped in a freeze of panic just as he was to head out when his door began to slide a bit open.

"Shouto-san...Are you alright?" The voice came softly whispering, its tone gentle and concerning. It was his elder sister, Fuyumi. Fuyumi herself was very nervous and apprehensive with having to deal with the stress in everyday life, which is why she would often work late shifts at her job as a school librarian. She was definitely the closest member of the family Shouto felt he could connect with aside from their mother, as they both saw themselves as philanthropic rebels who didn't care their quirks were intentionally impressive or imperfect. They were just happy being themselves and doing what they felt was moral.

"Yeah I'll be fine onee-chan..." Todoroki reassured her calmly "I've just had enough as I could handle with the egocentric, compulsive old man that is our father. I'm leaving home for good." Fuyumi nearly gasped silently, but then took a sigh s she understood the trouble he was facing.

"Just...be careful out there, alright? The open world is a large, dangerous place. Villains can attack at any time around any corner and I'd hate to know if something bad were to happen to you." Fuyumi informed him with a feeling blended of worry and concern. Shouto softly nodded with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry...I know a very good friend who said anytime I have a problem or a conflict I need some comfort for, to just find him and talk about it." he said with one last look of hope to be free from the contravention his everyday life had been consisting of. As he leapt from the window, he quickly cast a wave of flowing ice to slide down over the courtyard carefully. Once he was out, it disintegrated into nothing more than a stream of water. He began running off west of his home to find the exact person he knew would help him out.

In time, Shouto had managed to arrive at a series of suburban apartments just on the outskirts of the main city. He looked up at the numbers stenciled on the sides of each building. "The second one if I recall..." he said as he slowly walked up the stairs of the second apartment building to check for the right household. Shouto carefully read the address plaques of each home until he made out one that read "Midoriya". Carefully knocking on the door, he stood calmly in hopes someone would answer. "Coming...just, one second!" A curious, but amicable voice responded as they hurried to open up and check themselves. The door unlocked as a set of gentle dark green eyes peeked out from inside.

"Shouto-san?" The voice asked looking around, worried. "I'm sorry to bother you with your time and such, Izuku-san..." Shouto began speaking "But you remember how some time back I told you if I ever was having trouble and anxiety to not hold it in, but come to you and speak up on it? Well...I'll tell you more." he finished. Izuku understood what Shouto was referring to and with a sad look upon he began to open up the door more and welcome for him to not be standing out in the night. Once settled down on the couch, Izuku; along with the company of his mom, Inko had begun to listen as Shouto went on explaining further how he could no longer stay where he was and how ridiculous the reasons his father had been scolding him for when he was doing literally nothing wrong and just trying to establish his own choices.


	2. Chapter 1: Unnerved

Inko had come back with a kettle of herbal tea she made to share. Carefully, she tilted the canister over Shouto's cup to pour him some refreshing tea. He took a sip from the cup before placing it down, smiling warmly in response. "So, are you feeling alright?" Inko began to inquire about why Shouto had come out so suddenly during the night to find  
Izuku.

"Yes, I'll explain more now as promised." Shouto responded, wiping the tea dripping upon his lips with a napkin. "It's my father. He's become so intolerable with his strict "discipline", always burning over his top over the silliest things, like me talking out to friends and spending my time socializing rather than following his selfish proposition to mold me into a "perfect" hero." He sighed heavily, the mention of his father itself was enough to make him feel provocation. Inko could not help but began to feel some empathy, as Izuku had told her about how vain and frightening Enji Todoroki could be. He was a man that although had some dignity, could unintentionally explode with fury at the right moment. Enji was also a person Izuku feared Katsuki would end up becoming if he did not learn to stabilize his own anger and feels of envy.

"Well, you must have been brave to stand up for yourself, Shouto." Inko added "But do you have a mother or another guardian that would be able to reassure you?". Shouto frowned but nodded. "I do have a mom..." he began, trying not to tear up a bit "but she's, confined to a hospital following an incident in my childhood." He slid a bit of red hair overthe dried scar that encircled his icy blue left eye. Izuku nodded in correspondence as Inko began listening further. "I visit her a few days a week to check in. I just want her to know I'm sorry my father struck so much fear into her for believing I was going to become a monster." Shouto finished, the tears streaming from his saddened eyes now lining the sides of his flustered cheeks.

"I am so very sorry to hear about all this..." Inko added, beginning to cry herself as it was a notable trait that shown when she was emotional herself. "I'm just...alright knowing you were brave and mature to stand up for yourself with such disorder in your life." Inko sniffled, burying her face into Izuku's shoulder. He was comforting her as well with a hug, as he also felt remorse for his close friend's struggles and upset feelings. "Well, I think one thing is for sure Shouto. You are more than welcome to stay with us here until you feel ready to move on with your struggles." Inko spoke to him, Izuku nodding in agreement as he wanted what his best for his hurt friend.

"Really? Are you sure...I don't want to be too much of a hassle in both of your lives. I'll do my best to help out and play responsibily if you want me to stay here." Shouto asked her, wiping his face carefully with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Positive." Inko added, clenching her fists as she would when an optimistic proposition was on her mind. Izuku carefully patted Shouto on the shoulder with his own consolation for his good friend. "We will work through this together, Shouto. I promise one thing: you have my encouragement and full support to help you work through your struggles." he added, beaming that friendly, bold smile everyone had come to know him for displaying when things seemed tough.

Shouto took a deep breath and then softly smiled at them. "Thank you, thank you both." he complimented "Especially you of course, Izuku-san..." He spoke with assurance, remembering how even in the toughest situations Izuku seemed to keep his mind straightforward and his attitude moderate.


End file.
